Abduction
Abduction is an HTF Fanon episode. This episode introduces Johnnan and Seven. Starring *Johnnan and Seven *Screwball Featuring *Lumpy *Platypus Aliens Appearances *The Alien *Beef and Cud Plot At night, Screwball is seen jittering out of an insane asylum as Lumpy chases after him. Screwball jumps on a box floating in a nearby river and floats away. Lumpy soon loses his breath and chows down on a doughnut as Screwball escapes. On a nearby pasture, a cow is abducted by an unknown alien. Screwball sees a cow and giggles in amusement. Soon after, he is sucked up as well. The aliens responsible for this are Johnnan and Seven, who tie Screwball and the cow to tables soon after. As they enjoy some eggrolls, Screwball looks on in amazement at how advanced the two cat aliens' technology is. They finish the eggrolls and grab scalpels and sawblades. They first cut open the cow's chest, who dies right after being cut open. They harvest its organs and puts them into jars. After this, they lock up Screwball in a light-bar cage. As Johnnan and Seven fly their ship, Screwball constantly annoys the two by jittering, commenting and laughing. The two soon had enough of his insanity and decide to drop him off somewhere. They hover above a large hole and prepare to drop him down the hole but are attacked by the Platypus Aliens. They quickly fly back into space and prepare to fight them off. The Platypus Aliens' leader communicates with Johnnan in a foreign language. As they talk, Screwball somehow escapes his prison and presses random buttons on the command central, firing two lasers at the Platypus Aliens. The Platypus Aliens think they want war and fire lasers at them as well. As Seven pushes Screwball back to his prison, Johnnan flies away, occasionally firing lasers. The Alien, who is abducting a large herd of cows on the same pasture as before into his small UFO, gets hit by a stray laser and crashes into a nearby barn. The two cat aliens come across a mountain and escape the Platypus Aliens by flying around it, making them smash into the mountain, killing them all. Lumpy sees a laser gun drop next to him and picks it up. Pondering about it, he fires it at the same barn on accident. He walks away, whistling. As Johnnan and Seven talk to each other in their language, which sounds exactly like the HTF language, Screwball sees a shiny button on the command central and presses it. Red lights flash on and off as Johnnan and Seven freak out. Screwball releases all of the escape pods without any of the aliens in them. The ship crashes into a river and starts sinking. Screwball happily climbs out of the ruins but dies of noxious poisons. The next day, Beef and Cud come across the ships surrounding their farm and gasp. Beef sees The Alien's ship in their barn and gets an idea. The episode ends with Cud wondering what Beef's plan is. Deaths *A cow is cut open. *The Alien dies in an explosion. *The Platypus Aliens crash into the mountain. *Johnnan and Seven drown to death. *Screwball dies of poisons. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes